The Eight
by hairhater101
Summary: Eight are chosen to rid the world of two evil's reign. Who are the eight? How will they meet? And how on earth will they get along?
1. Jazz and Luke

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own any of the HP characters nor anything you recognize. I do own Jazz, Luke, the teachers at JIM, JIM, and the plot. So there...

**The Prophecy of the Eight**

_Two will try to rule our world._

_Separate for many years until they unite in force_

_Eight must join to save us all._

_The ones marked as evil's friend and foe will have the power to vanquish._

_Two will come over water's waves to mark the beginning of the fight:_

_The teacher to help them grow stronger in their fight_

_The healer to clean up the many messes that will be made_

_The other six will have a history of friendships and fights._

_One will believe in that which many do not and will give faith to the other seven._

_A brother's love for his sister will show them the power of unconditional love._

_The logician will keep them sane and make the fuzzy future clear._

_And the fighters, the friend and foe to evil, must learn to trust each other and guide the others to have this trust._

_Because without each of these and their talents, all might be lost._

**Jazz and Luke**

Ding Ding Ding Dong! The bell rang, signaling the end of Charms, Jazz's least favorite class. She was halfway to the door before the bell finished ringing. She was drawn back by a voice.

"…and two and a half feet on the Fidelius Charm due on Tuesday. Is that understood, Miss Myers?"

"Yes Professor Scott." Jazz rolled her eyes at the Charms teacher's voice. She never understood how excited others could get over the subject. She thought about more worthwhile classes as she leaned on the wall, waiting for the rest of the class to tilter out. Potions, for example, or even Transfiguration would be better…

"Good God, Jazz! Could you have gotten out of the room any faster?" Luke snapped playfully.

"Yes," Jazz replied matter-of-factly as she skipped down the hall.

Lucas Mathews and Jasmine Myers were closer than close. With the teasing and arguments, they acted like brother and sister, even sometimes like twins. They could hold entire conversations with their eyes and knew when the other was hurt or feeling depressed. Yet, you wouldn't think they were related on first glance. Luke was tall, blond and handsome. He was about 6'0" and toned with muscles to die for. Not only was he muscular from being a chaser on his Quidditch team, he ran, lifted weights, surfed and fenced. His sky blue eyes were constantly searching and noticing everything. Golden blond hair fell straight over his forehead since his hair was cut in a slightly shaggy style (AN: kind of like how the Beatles wore their hair. Very popular right now at my school.) While he was the quieter of the two, he spoke thoughtfully and from the heart and could really cut loose when he felt like it. He was a heartbreaker at seventeen, but didn't play it up.

At the other end of the other end of the spectrum, Jazz Myers loved being the life of the party. She's constantly tearing up the dance floor and flirting up a storm. For such a big flirt, it surprised many that she refused to have flings. At 5'6", she carries herself with the confidence of someone much taller. Her dirty blonde hair has natural highlights of red, brown and golden blonde. Long lashes frame hazel eyes that can changes on her command to every color in the spectrum. Like right now, they were a vivid amethyst. Like Luke, she was extremely fit from athletic activities. She did fencing, running, weight training, Quidditch (she was a beater), surfing, and ballet. The main difference that would be obvious to many is that Jazz is a muggle born, while Luke was a pureblood. But that never affected their friendship.

As they walked outside, Luke wondered aloud, "How can you be this cheerful, Jazz?"

"Must I constantly remind you? It's Friday! And we have potions next!" Jazz twirled around, laughing as they crossed the courtyard. Luke groaned at the thought of their next class. He hated being so precise about every timing that was necessary. "Why is that a good thing?" he whined.

"Get over it!" Jazz called over her shoulder as they entered the classroom. She walked to their usual table and got out her supplies. Potions is the only class that Jazz never joked or messed around in. She knew she had to completely focus in this class. She learned the hard way her first week.

Flashback

_Jazz was a cheerful short 10 year old. With a grin always on her face, she was in heaven at her new school, Jewkes Institute of Magic, or JIM, in Colorado. She was impressed to be attending a school known for its Quidditch teams. What else would you expect from a school named for the creator of the Silver Arrow broom? (AN: He really is. I found it on the HP Lexicon.) She was joking in the potions room when the teacher walked in._

_"Good afternoon class. Let me make one thing clear. This class takes concentration. If you do not focus, the results could be dire. Is that understood? Good. Today we will begin with a simple potion. I will walk around and help, so don't worry if you've never worked with any type of potions before. We will be making a photography potion, which allows muggle pictures to move around like wizard photographs do. The ingredients are on the table along the left wall and the instructions are on the board. Oh! I forgot to mention. I am Professor Freedman. You may begin."_

_Jazz and Luke were partners since they were friends from the plane ride over. Luke got the ingredients while Jazz read the instructions and got their cauldron ready._

_"Jazz, be careful. Potions are tricky," Luke started to caution before Jazz interrupted him._

_"Relax! It's just like cooking and I've only been helping my mom in the kitchen since I was like four!" she proceeded to add the ingredients with a practiced easy all while humming under her breath. She was so intent on getting the words to the song that she completely missed Professor Freedman's statement._

_"Class, I omitted a step on the instructions. Add only a one sliced caterpillar, not two."_

_After stirring the potion twice, Jazz added two sliced caterpillars. Next thing she knew, she was on the other side of the room covered in a purple goop. Professor Freedman was standing in front of her yelling._

_"What were you thinking? Did you not listen to me earlier? Got to the nurses' office. You have a detention with me tonight at 7 PM. Now go."_

_At her detention, Jazz got a lecture over the importance of paying attention to the professor at all times during a potions lesson. She was required to read a book about what happened to many witches and wizards who didn't follow a potion recipe correctly and write a report on each one of the accidents._

Back to the Present

"Good afternoon class! You will be making in pairs the Polyjuice potion to be tested by turning into the other. This may require you to come in on your own time, but you can handle it. Also, since it will be over a period of time, we will also be making Veritaserum. These are both complex potions. As the advanced potions class, I feel that you can handle it. It's not like the Veritaserum won't come in handy this year." A faraway look came over the professor's face. She seemed to snap out of it a moment later and shook her head as if to clear the thoughts. "Anyway, the ingredients for the Polyjuice potion are on the table. That must be started today. If anyone is absent, please tell me so I can work something out. No one's absent? Well, begin. We will start the Veritaserum next time"

As Jazz walked over to get the ingredients, a student aide walked in. Jazz followed her out of the corner of her eyes. The aide whispered something to Professor Freedman, who, in turn, signaled for Jazz and Luke to come to her desk.

"Professor Astoria needs to speak with the two of you. If you finish before the end of class, come back and you can begin the potion. Otherwise, I'll just start it for you. You're dismissed."

Luke and Jazz quickly got their stuff together and walked out. It's not a good idea to keep the headmistress waiting. Not a good idea at all…

AN: This is my first fanfic... So be patient with me! Please! Review and tell me if I should continue.


	2. The Show That Never Ends

_Disclaimer: I never have and never will own any of the HP characters nor anything you recognize. I do own Jazz, Luke, the teachers at JIM, JIM, and the plot. So there..._

**Chapter 2: The Show That Never Ends…**

"Harry!" The seventeen year old boy barely had time to turn around before he was swept into a hug from one of his best friends, Hermione Granger. A grin slowly spread across as he hugged her back. In the background, he could hear the normal sounds of students saying goodbye to their families and calling out greetings to friends. He pulled out of the hug to see Hermione smiling back at him before dragging him onto the train.

"Ron, Ginny, and I already have a compartment. We were only waiting on you. How was headquarters? Dumbledore didn't want me to come there. Rather, he wanted me to stay with Mum and Dad. It was hard answering their questions about the war and everything. But, Dad has been teaching me to fence. And Professor Dumbledore said that I'll be able to continue training at Hogwarts." She said all of this in one breath and was gasping when she finished. Harry was laughing at her as they entered the compartment that Ron and Ginny were in playing chess.

"What are you laughing at, mate?" Ron barely looked up as he searched for his next move. Ginny, on the other hand, looked up with a huge smile.

"Hello, Harry. Did you have a good summer? Mum and Dad sent me and Ron to stay with Fred and George right before you came to HQ. While we wanted to see you, we got to work with the shop and hang out in Diagon Alley a bunch."

"Checkmate!" Ron cried triumphantly. Ginny gasped and turned to search the board. "When did you get here, Harry?" Ron seemed very confused. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry laughed at Ron's confusion.

"I've been here for about five minutes. You do realize that we've left already, right?" Harry looked at Ron calmly. He was like that often when he played chess. It saved their lives before. Harry drifted into his memories, going back to that chess game and the way everything perfectly played out. He was brought back to reality by Ron cursing the fact that he left some stuff on the platform.

"Ronald Weasley! There is no need for language like that! If you had been paying attention, not only would you have noticed that we were leaving, you would have seen that I brought them in and sat them right next to you. Honestly, Ron, pay closer attention. We are having N.E.W.T.S. this year and you need to be prepared for them. They are supposed to be some of the hardest tests we'll take, harder than O.W.L.S. And knowing you, you probably still have to do your summer homework." Hermione was lecturing Ron. Again. You would think he'd realize to head her off before she got steam up.

"But Hermione, I was trying to beat Ginny. She almost beat me twice this summer because I wasn't paying attention to the game. Besides, I already did my homework." Hermione gaped at him. Ron muttered to Harry, "Now, that's only because Mum took away my broom until I did it." Harry laughed. He missed them this summer. Hermione and her lecturing and smarts. Ron and his jokes. Ginny and her sarcasm, and her eyes, and her smile, and her… Whoa! Don't go there right now, pal. Harry shook his head to clear the thoughts. He looked as the door opened to their compartment.

"Well, well. Look at who we've got here. Scarhead, Weasel, Weaselette, and my esteemed colleague." Draco Malfoy gave a tiny bow to Ginny and a deeper one to Hermione. Ron grew red in the face as Harry pulled out his wand. Ginny raised her eyebrow gracefully, but otherwise didn't move. Hermione just calmly asked, "Is it already time for the meeting? If you'll go ahead, I'll be there in a moment." Draco nodded at her and glanced at Ron and Harry before walking away.

"Did I miss something?" Harry asked tentatively. He was surprised that Malfoy didn't insult Hermione and was not as mean as usual to the rest of them.

"Malfoy is Head boy. Since we have to work together a bunch this year, we worked out a truce. Ginny can attest that he has been nicer as of late. The only way that this will work is if you two," here she glanced pointedly at Harry and Ron, "don't provoke him. I'm not asking that you be best of buddies, but not attacking for any reason. He'll uphold his end of the bargain. I expect you to help me uphold mine. Do I make myself clear?" Harry and Ron exchanged a glance before nodding. "Good. I have to go to that meeting. I hope to see you guys before the feast, but no guarantees." With that, she stood up and headed for the door.

"Congratulations Hermione" Harry's voice drifted to her ears as she shut the door. She prayed that this tentative truce would strengthen and hold throughout the rest of the year. She thought back to lunch with Malfoy. When he suggested lunch, she was floored. She agreed and told only Ginny. The lunch was tense at first with neither one really comfortable around the other. Finally, Hermione brought up the idea of a compromise. They would each draw up a list of things they wanted to accomplish in a truce, if there were to be one. They met the next day for ice cream to go over the requirements that they could agree on. It took two and half hours of arguing, sulking, pouting, and insults before they reached a truce. A formal written agreement was written and signed by both. They met at various times during the summer to work on the whole friendship/truce thing and were slowly making it work.

She got through the Head and Prefect meetings without trouble. Dean and Parvati had taken over for Ron and Hermione as Seventh year prefects, Hermione because she was Head Girl and Ron because he wasn't a very good prefect. Ginny was also a prefect and left the train with Hermione. They hadn't noticed the rain while on the train, and hurried to a carriage. As they got out of the carriage, they hurried inside to avoid the raindrops. The feast was going to be starting soon. They were anxious like several others for the new year to begin.

AN: Please Review and tell me what you think. No one has reviewed so I don't know whether I should continue.


	3. We're Going Where!

_Disclaimer: I never have and never will own any of the HP characters nor anything you recognize. I do own Jazz, Luke, the teachers at JIM, JIM, and the plot. So there..._

**Chapter 3: We're Going Where!**

Jazz and Luke walked calmly into Professor Astoria's office. They knew where the professor's office was as both of them had been in there before. Often, it was due to mischief, but there was the occasionally time that it was due to something good. Her office was painted in light colors. The walls were a cream color with gold swirls of different thicknesses all around the walls. The curtains were of a midnight navy with sheer drapes of gold draped in front of the balcony doors. The chairs were cushy, but still looked elegant with a deep cherry wood on the feet and making up the desk. The Headmistress was seated at her desk pouring coffee for herself and her companion, a man with deep purple garments and long silver hair and beard. His blue eyes twinkled as he turned at the sound of the opening door. The two students quickly appraised him with an once-over. A small grin crept onto his face as the students shut the door and walked farther into the room.

"Professor? You wanted to see us?" Luke questioned tentatively. It was quite unusual that the Headmistress would pull them out of class. Normally, she waited until the students' off period or during meal or break time. The fact that they were summoned at the beginning of class and weren't expected to return that day was something to be concerned about.

"Ah, yes. Miss Myers and Mr. Mathews have arrived. Please, be seated, both of you. Would either of you like some coffee?" Both murmured their denial as they sat. The Headmistress continued. "You have been called due to situations that have recently arisen. First, let me introduce Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. He is here on the business that pertains to you two. I don't know how much you now about the war in the wizarding world over in England, but it has been rapidly escalating." At this, Jazz stiffened and Luke looked anywhere but at the two professors. Both of them had lost family members due to the war and the attacks. "Professor Dumbledore needs to explain the next part. I hope that you will take the events and your pasts in consideration to his offer." The students exchanged a glance and focused their attention on the British wizard.

"Voldemort is the dark wizard behind all the attacks that have been plaguing Europe. Perhaps you have heard of Harry Potter? Yes? That's good; then I won't have to explain his history. He is thought to be the only who can defeat Lord Voldemort. Recently, a prophecy had come to light. At the same time, a student, who we think may be developing into a Seer, had a vision of you two fighting. No, I wasn't sure who you were. She saw the school and the two of you our flying. I came and described your image to Professor Astoria, and you two came to mind. We would hope that you will help us make the prophecy come true." He paused to gauge their reactions. He didn't have to wait long.

"Hold your horses! Somebody all the way in England gave some prophecy and saw us in their dreams, and you think that we are going to save the world or something! You've got to be kidding me! How do we even know that you're for real?" Jazz exploded. She didn't like surprises or being confused and both were happening to quickly.  
"Miss Myers! I'm appalled at your outburst! Professor, please excuse her behavior." Professor Astoria was mortified that Jazz would accuse Dumbledore of making it up. Luke quickly quenched doubts in Jazz's mind.  
"My cousin goes there. I'm guessing you know Draco Malfoy, Professor? I believe he's Head Boy. Jazz, calm down. We should here the prophecy before you do anything rash." Jazz scowled at him, muttering something about him being too calm.  
"I agree. You should hear the prophecy. Here, I have it written out. You can read it and then we'll talk." Professor Dumbledore handed them a scroll. Jazz read over Luke's shoulder.

**_Two will try to rule our world.  
Separate for many years until they unite in force  
Eight must join to save us all.  
The ones marked as evil's friend and foe will have the power to vanquish._**

Two will come over water's waves to mark the beginning of the fight:  
The teacher to help them grow stronger in their fight  
The healer to clean up the many messes that will be made

The other six will have a history of friendships and fights.  
One will believe in that which many do not and will give faith to the other seven.  
A brother's love for his sister will show them the power of unconditional love.  
The logician will keep them sane and make the fuzzy future clear.  
And the fighters, the friend and foe to evil, must learn to trust each other and guide the others to have this trust.

Because without each of these and their talents, all might be lost.

Luke was surprised at the bluntness of the prophecy. He could identify four of the eight: him and Jazz, that Potter boy, and his cousin, Draco. Who the other four were was beyond him. He looked a Jazz. She was looking at the page with a slightly confused look on her face. He turned back to the two professors.  
"So, you know who the other six are, right?" he questioned the Headmaster.

"Not quite. We know five of them: Evil's foe, the logician, the brother and sister, and the dreamer. Incidentally, the dreamer is the Seer we spoke of earlier. We aren't sure of Evil's friend, but we are researching it."

"I'm fairly sure it's Draco. There's little doubt in my mind, but then again, I don't know all the students at Hogwarts." Luke was calm while he said this. He could tell that Jazz was confused and was about to let it be known. Suddenly, a look of realization dawned on her face.

"Wait a minute. You want us to go to England with you to save the world, don't you? I was right! We're going to save the world. Like Superman or Batman or something. Ooh! I call making up the code names!" Jazz was starting to get excited. She might be able to see a different wizarding world. Since she was a muggleborn student, she only had seen the wizarding world in her area.

"This isn't a game Miss Myers. While we hope you will make many pleasant memories if you help us, there will be just as many unpleasant ones." Professor Dumbledore cautioned Jazz sharply. He knew of her rambunctious attitude and worried that she wouldn't take it seriously. Luke surprised him by saying that she would be serious when the time came. He thought he was the only one who appeared to read minds.

"When do we leave? We are going with them, aren't we Luke?" Jazz questioned the professors. Luke merely nodded as he two was waiting the answer to that question.

"You'll need to be there in time to begin with your classmates. You might as well start packing. You're dismissed, for now." Professor Astoria turned away.

"That doesn't answer my question, Professor."

"In about two hours," was the reply.

AN: I haven't gotten any response on this story. I don't know if ya'll hate it or like it. Will someone give me an opinion one way or the other? Am I wasting my time? Review and let me know.  
Renee


	4. Welcome Back to Hogwarts

**Chapter 4: Welcome (Back) to Hogwarts**

"Two hours! Can you believe it? Two hours!" Jazz was ranting, pacing the room while attempting to pack. "They expect us to pack up and be ready to move half way around the world in two hours!" Luke, having finished packing twenty minutes before, sat on her bed watching her pace. He had an amused look as she folded everything very neatly and then hurled it into her trunks.

"You know, you can use magic to pack. It might make it so you'd be packed quicker and easier and you wouldn't be as stressed." Luke smirked at her, knowing that he was right. Jazz glared at him, but pulled out her wand and muttered the charm. Everything flew neatly into her trunk except her favorite books and music. That flew into her bag to use right away. She then cleaned the room, so that whoever got her room next, would have a clean one. She sighed, thinking of all the memories she has of the place. Luke stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be okay. We're going to have fun in England. It'll all work out in the end." Luke lightly rubbed her back, trying to prevent the tears that seemed inevitable.

"I know, but it's the principal of the matter. It's the fact that we're being uprooted during our last year to go and save the world or something is what's bugging me. Why can't life be normal?" Jazz knew she was whining like a three-year-old, but she didn't care. Giving her a final squeeze, Luke shrank her luggage and guided her out of the room and back to the headmistress's office.

"Oh, God. Well, here we are again." Draco lowered the hood of his cape as he walked into the castle. He had a look of utter disgust at the thought of being trapped there for ten more months.

"But this time, we're seventh years," Goyle muttered

"And we're going to rule the school." Draco perked up at the thought of terrorizing little first years. He ran his hand through his hair; then, he motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him to the Great Hall.

As Draco was walking toward the Great Hall, Hermione was talking to Ginny about the cloths she had bought that summer. Her cousin had taken her shopping and clubbing. Hermione had a bit of a smirk on her face as she described some of the guys she danced with at the clubs. Ginny laughed at the torture that Hermione had put the boys through. Her eyes grew wide as she remembered something.

"Oh my gosh! I read in _Witch Weekly _that there's a new club in Hogsmeade. It plays both muggle and wizarding music. We _so_ have to go!" Ginny was practically bouncing with excitement. She had changed from the quiet first year she once was. With subtle curves in the right places, boys we definitely noticing the sixth year. Her hair was straight to mid-back where in curled slightly at the ends. Her freckles and dimples stood out as she laughed at Ron. Her vivid blue eyes betrayed her feelings, even though they grew harder as she grew older. Right then, they were sparkling with annoyance as Ron was attempting to lecture her.

"..and if you think that I will just stand by and let my baby sister go to some club, you're crazy. What would Mum say? You never know what could happen in those clubs. Rape, murder, drugs…" Ron's rant was interrupted by Ginny.

"Merlin's wand, Ron! It's a teen club. There's little to no alcohol served and the bar is closely monitored. Besides, Mum said it would be a fun place for us to go during the school year." Ginny finished with a smug grim on her face.

Luna Lovegood, the most eccentric student in the school, had been walking past and watched the dispute.

"Don't worry, Ronald. Ginny may have a winding path ahead of her, but the events that may result from that club straightens her journey out. Someone will always watch out for her." Luna's voice stopped as they went to their separate tables.

"That's one strange chick," Harry remarked to the air.

"Yet, she's right. Ginny has all of her brothers, you, Hermione, and everyone in the Order watching out for her. I shouldn't worry too much." Ron sat down and turned to wait for the Sorting ceremony. Harry stared first at him, then at the girl who calmed him down with only three sentences. Luna wasn't particularly tall, only 5'5". Compared to Ron's lanky form, she was even more petite. She had dirty blonde hair that was sun streaked, probably from searching for King Kong or something like that during vacation. Her hair went to her waist in loose waves. Luna's eyes were always wide open. She would stare at you without blinking. Her eyes, paler that the sky, always seemed unfocused, and would see things most missed. But, Harry had been friends with Ron too long to miss this. He had watched Ron grow up and flirt with girls. He could see that he respected Luna in a way he respected only three other girls: his mum, Ginny, and Hermione. Those three were the most important females in his life. That look meant that Looney-er-_Luna_ Lovegood was really making an impact on his best mate.

_Hmm…Maybe I could enlist Gin into doing some matchmaking with me. _ Harry made a mental note to talk to Ginny soon about those two. As he sat at the Gryffindor table, he looked around seeing his friends joking around like they do every year. Surrounded by a sea of robes, he saw two students standing behind Professor McGonagall's empty chair. Before he could mull over their presence, the aforementioned professor walked in with the Sorting Hat in her hands and the first years following her.

As the Sorting Hat began its yearly song, Harry's mind drifted to his own sorting. He had been creeped out when this voice was in his ear. He often wondered what would have happened if he had been sorted into Slytherin instead. But, honestly, he wouldn't have changed the last six years for anything. Well, except the whole Voldemort trying to kill him thing. Otherwise…Harry was brought back to reality by Professor McGonagall snapping the scroll closed. He saw Ron shake the cobwebs of Memory Lane away as well. As Professor Dumbledore moved to stand, Harry began to wonder about those two students. He soon realized they were about to find out.


End file.
